onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Jimmy Edwards
Jimmy Edwards was a supporting character of "One Tree Hill". He was portrayed by Colin Fickers. James Edwards was the only child of a man with an unknown name and Mary Edwards. Jimmy's father left him and his mom, during his high school years, mother before the shooting provoked by him. Jimmy was a former Tree Hill High School student, and a friend of Lucas Scott and Marvin McFadden from the River Court. The people from the River Court started to ignore Jimmy because they started to get close to the popular clique such as Nathan Scott, Brooke Davis, and Peyton Sawyer. Jimmy started to hate school because he had no friends anymore. Jimmy felt ignored and mistreated by his former friends and once his time capsule was released, Jimmy brought a gun to school. Character History 'Season 1' at the River Court.|204x204px]]Jimmy was a Tree Hill High Student, and was good friends with Marvin, Lucas, Antwon, Fergie, Hunico, Faith and the other guys at the River Court, from the River Court Jimmy and Marvin commentated most of the River Court games with big dreams of becoming a professional commentator for sports. '|185x185px|centre]]When Lucas became a Tree Hill Raven, Jimmy and Marvin started the website ravenshoops.com where they would commentate and update online for fans of the Ravens to see, after a while most of the river court gang lost touch with Jimmy and he became lonely and upset. 'Season 3 The teens at Tree Hill High created time capsules to show kids in the future what school was like back in their time, Jimmy was ignored by his old friends, and was getting bullied all the time, he took time off and no one noticed and was counting down the days till he got to leave school for good, then Rachel Gatina broke the time capsules out the wall and released them, Jimmy's time capsule was released where he stated his true feelings for all the people that went to Tree Hill. He insulted everybody in the school and Lucas and Marvin talked to him, Jimmy was upset with them because they had ignored him for so long and now they wanted his attention. The school went on lockdown and he locked himself in a room with some students and held them hostage, one being Abby Brown, but after finding out she was diabetic, Jimmy let her go so she could get medication. He also noticed Lucas and an injured Peyton Sawyer coming out of the library to get help for her bleeding, Jimmy reacted badly to this stating the school was on lockdown, and Keith came in to save the day, Lucas and Peyton left the building leaving Keith to try and talk Jimmy into putting the gun down, but Jimmy thought Peyton was going to die and nothing would get better ; he then shot himself. After Jimmy shot himself, Dan Scott walked in, picked up Jimmy's gun, and shot Keith dead. Following the school shooting, residents of Tree Hill mourned the deaths of Jimmy and Keith. Lucas took Keith's death badly and found it hard to forgive Jimmy for who he believed to have killing Keith, but he put his feelings aside and attended Jimmy's funeral with the River Court gang to give Mary Edwards some support. Lucas and Mouth got people to sign Jimmy's yearbook to give as a gift to Jimmy's mother. Season 4 Lucas starts to disbelieve that Jimmy killed Keith and ends up remembering that Abby Brown was in the room next to where Keith and Jimmy died and would have seen who shot who, she doesn't want to talk but eventually comes clean and tells Lucas that it was in fact Dan that had killed Keith not Jimmy, Dan eventually hands himself into the police and Jimmy's name is cleared from killing Keith. Jimmy and Keith died the same day. Post-death 'Season 8' When the River Court was threatened with destruction, Marvin remembered him and Jimmy, commenting on the games of Lucas and others. 'Season 9' In season 9, Marvin received money from Dan Scott's Will with the line what you do matters, Marvin set up a charity for sport scholarships in Memory of Jimmy and Keith (Edwards Scott Scholarship Foundation). Trivia *Jimmy was best friends with Mouth McFadden until they lost ways and Jimmy went off the rails, but Marvin still classed Jimmy as his best friend throughout the series and set up a memorial charity for Him and Keith. *Although Jimmy's character only ever appeared in 4 episodes, his storyline was probably the biggest featured in the show, he is also featured in flashbacks and mentioned throughout other seasons. *One Tree Hill had a continuity blooper during the show with two different death dates on his grave stone. Category:One Tree Hill Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters (Season 1-3) Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:The Edwards Family Category:High School Faculty Category:Tree Hill High Students